The present invention relates to a hair binder for arranging the hair, and more particularly to such a hair binder which is comprised of a cord member, and a quick-release hook for joining the ends of the cord member.
A regular hair binder, as shown in FIG. 7, is comprised of an elastic band 31, and a metal clamp 3 fixedly fastened to the elastic band 31 to secure the ends of the elastic band 31 together. Because the metal clamp 3 is fixedly fastened to the elastic band 31, the ends of the elastic band 31 cannot be opened. When in use, the elastic band 31 must be twisted into loops for fastening to the hair. Further, because the metal clamp 3 has edges, the user's fingers tend to be injured by the edges of the metal clamp 3 or the hair tends to be damaged by the metal clamp 3 when fastening the elastic band 31 to the hair. FIG. 8 shows a regular necklace which is comprised of a string of beads 53, a swivel male connector 51 with a screw rod 52 at one end of the string of beads 53, and a female connector 5 with a screw hole at an opposite end of the string of beads 53. When in use, the screw rod 52 of the swivel male connector 51 is threaded into the screw hole on the female connector 5. FIG. 9 shows another structure of necklace. This structure of necklace is comprised of a string of beads 63, a link 6 with a knob-controlled tongue 61 at one end of the string of beads 63, and a fixed ring 62 at an opposite end of the string of beads 63. When in use, the knob-controlled tongue 61 is pulled back to open the link 6 for permitting the fixed ring 62 to be inserted into the link 6, then the knob-controlled tongue 6 is released from the hand and forced by a spring in the link 6 to close the link 6. In the aforesaid necklaces, the swivel male connector 51, the female connector 5, the link 6 and the fixed ring 62 are made from metal and electroplated with a metal coating. The coating wears quickly with use